


Zombie Alarm

by erciareyes



Series: Tumblr Short-Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ;), Derek is a zombie, M/M, Stiles is really tired and really invested in his work, This is basically just some stupid fluffy nonsense, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, granted, maybe Stiles had overdone it the last few weeks. Between working, studying and writing his essays he hadn't gotten much sleep in. But sleep was for the weak and he had so much stuff to do. So no, it probably wasn't surprising that eventually he'd fallen asleep on the couch, where he'd woken up around five minutes ago, confused and disoriented.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>'i was unaware that there was an organized zombie crawl going on and i didn't realize you were in a costume and i screamed in your face because i truly thought i was facing a zombie invasion' au - prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> 'i was unaware that there was an organized zombie crawl going on and i didn't realize you were in a costume and i screamed in your face because i truly thought i was facing a zombie invasion' au
> 
> I got this prompt on Tumblr and Amanda (werefoxstiles on Tumblr) asked for this AU, so I am here to give it to her ;) I hope you like it, even if it turned out a bit different than I planned ^___^
> 
> There are no trigger warnings on this, it's just fluffy nonsense. I hope you'll all have fun with it :) 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: erciareyes.tumblr.com

"Derek?" he asks out loud and looks around.

He could have sworn that he's just heard him, a few seconds ago, humming along to a song in his head like he only does when he thinks noone can hear him. But Stiles has heard him often enough, now that they were living in the loft together.

"Derek?" he calls for his boyfriend again, now moving up from the couch slowly to look for the werewolf.

He waddles over to the bedroom, still sleep drunk, his hair sticking in all directions. No Derek in the bedroom. Stiles huffs and calls out for him again. He knows he's just heard him, he's sure of it and...there! He's just heard him murmuring again from the bathroom!

Stiles walks into the bathroom, expecting to find Derek in there but is surprised to only see his own face in the mirror. Again, he huffs our a breat, frustrated and a bit confused because he is sure he's heard his boyfriend talk. Is his mind playing tricks on him again? Maybe he isn't fully awake yet?

He turns the water on and bends down to splash his face with the cold liquid, closing his eyes and breathing out. He feels more awake now, yeah, he feels better. It's quite possible his ears tricked him into-

"HOLY FUCK! AHHHHH! FUCK NO!" he screams when he sees him in the mirror.

A zombie!

No, wait! It's Derek!

And Derek is a zombie!

His heart nearly misses a beat and his fingers grip the counter hard, trying to get a hold. He turns around apruptly, breathing heavily.

"Oh god! Oh god, no. Derek! You don't want to eat me...no. Oh god, Derek! I can't...fuck. No! Not you! I need you!" he's nearly sobbing now and Zombie-Derek is standing in the door, looking at him like he is the crazy one. Like Stiles is the zombie.

"Stiles?" Zombie-Derek asks and steps closer to the shivering boy.

"Wha-Derek? Are you still in there? Oh god are you trapped now? Is it happening slowly?" Stiles asks and tries to take a step back when he feels the counter behind him. Fuck. He's trapped.

"Stiles, what are you even talking about? Are you feeling okay?"

It sounds like Derek, his eyes look like Derek but damn his face looks...awful. (Stiles never thought he's say that about Derek's face. Ever.)

"Fuck, Stiles, your heartbeat is racing. Are you having a panic attack? Baby, can I help you?" Zombie-Derek's voice is worried and Stiles only presses closer into the counter when he steps closer.

"Derek, don't you see yourself? You...you...you're a zombie." Stiles whispers unbelievingly and Derek just stares at him.

"Yeah, of course I am. I know that." He sounds like nothing about that should be weird at all. Like turning into a zombie is just a think that happens regularly. But it does not, Stiles knows that. He would have noticed, right?

"You...you know that? You don't think that's weird?" Stiles can't even get full words out anymore, he's in shock.

"What are you even talking about, Stiles? No of course it's not weird, you were the one who bought the make-up like three weeks ago! You were really excited about going to the Zombie Crawl with Paula and practically begged me to go with you!"

Stiles mouth falls open. The Zombie Crawl. The Zombie Crawl he agreed to go to with Scott & Allison's little daughter, Paula. He remembers now. He remembers vividly how he promised Derek mind-blowing zombie-sex if he agreed to come with him and Paula. So Derek did. And that's why Derek is a zombie now.

Stiles lets out a heavy breath. "Oh fuck, I totally forgot, dude. I really thought I woke up to a zombie invasion."

"You-what? Stiles...seriously?" Derek asks unbelievingly and takes a final step up to Stiles. "You are working way too much, Stiles. I am serious. I am taking a few days off after your exams are over and we are going on vacation. You are driving yourself insane."

Stiles lets himself fall into Derek's chest. Now that he knows Derek isn't actually a zombie, he feels so much lighter. "Yeah, that sounds really good. Really, really good. Let's go...I don't know...let's just go far away." he mumbles into Derek's neck.

"Mhm, that's what we're gonna do." Derek kisses Stiles' bare neck, scenting him a bit to make the smell of fear and exhaustion on his boyfriend's body vanish. He rubs his hand up and down Stiles' back, before he takes a step back and holds up a make-up brush.

"Now come on, let's turn you into a zombie and get this thing going. I remember someone promising me wild, hot, mind-blowing zombie-sex."

Stiles smiles. "Now that you say it, I remember that too." The young man leans forward and bites into his boyfriends neck playfully. "And I just can't fucking wait for it."


End file.
